1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electromagnetic wave propagation scheme for use with sensors on undersea vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Undersea vehicles, such as submarines, autonomous undersea vehicles, and autonomous undersea platforms, typical use sensors that are external to the pressure hull of the undersea vehicles. Such sensors are used to measure or detect pressure, acceleration, magnetic fields and acoustic energy. One such sensor is known as a MEMS (Micro Electronic Mechanical System) sensor. MEMS sensors are miniaturized sensors that are very adaptable to the undersea environment.
The sensors are typically arranged in a sensor grid, plane or array that can include hundreds of sensors. However, future missions and roles for undersea vehicles will certainly require a significant increase in the number of sensors. Furthermore, the requirements to reduce spectral signatures and increase detection capabilities in hostile and/or unforgiving littoral environments will require sensors that can be integrated into the structure of the undersea vehicles. Prior art techniques of extracting data and providing power to sensor grids or planes will not be able to accurately and efficiently extract data from and provide power to such future sensor configurations.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus that enables efficient, accurate quick interrogation, powering and reading of sensors used on undersea vehicles.